


How he kissed

by Putzi_14



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 4x12 - Freeform, Desire, F/M, Fluff, Sneak Peek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Putzi_14/pseuds/Putzi_14
Summary: My thoughts on the Sneak Peek for 4x12, Spoilers implied!





	

She was starring at his lips, unable to tear her eyes away from them.   
Questions that hovered in her head for ages came suddenly back to her mind.   
How would they feel against hers? Soft and warm or rough but nothing less sweet? 

What type of a Kisser was Phil? Shy and slow? Keeping himself from nipping at her neck and mark her? Messy, wild, like he would starve without the feeling of her against him? Would he keep his hands at his side, loosely and just trying to save this moment of their first kiss after thirty and more years of denying and ignoring their strong tension?

But his hands are strong and would feel great in her hair, tangling it, or against her hips, waist back and lower... Melinda always loved his hands, and arms, his face, so handsome and cut; but underneath his pokerface of the loyal Agent, great Man and extremely dork, there was pain. Loss. Grief. Angst. Scars inside and outside his body, engraved in his soul. 

She loved this man. Always had. And now here she was. Phil right in front of her, leaning into her.   
Melinda closed her eyes slowly, memorizing every detail, every feeling.   
She really liked to know how he kissed.


End file.
